


Redemption

by SolaraMoonset



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After endgame, F/M, Finding Saftey, Loki has many enemies, Missing Persons, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, On the Run, Pregnancy, Redemption, Sassy, Trust Issues, lost and alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: Loki has been of Earth for the past six years, living under the noses of everyone. He's had to find peace after the torture Thanos put him through, but he did not find it alone. Andreil saved Loki from himself. They've made a peaceful life for themselves. But Loki hasmany enemies. Now someone has come searching for Loki and they will use Andreil agasint him, if they can find her. To save  her, Loki sent his light to Thor and the Avengers. But will Andreil stay where it's safe or will she try to save Loki? Can the avengers get over their distrust of Loki, to help save him?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Yes, I know I have other stories to finish I shouldn't be starting a new one. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Andreil jumped awake at the blaring of a car horn. The noises of the city were all around her, but that should have been impossible; she didn't live in town. She was half behind a dumpster in an alley, laying against a brick wall. Shaking her head, Andreil tried to remember how she got there. Her mind was blank. Last night she went to bed, her bed, with her live in boyfriend. They lived about an hour outside of town. It was a small but comfortable log cabin, how did she get to this alley with no memory of the trip? She was still in her pajamas and socks. No shoes, no coat, and there was dirty snow melting around her.

  


Taking a deep breath, and quickly regretting taking in a lungful of the stench of garbage, she began to slowly raise. Her stomach, protesting either the smells or the movement, rolled. Bile rose up her throat, and what little had been in her stomach now graced the pavement. She grimaced as she stumbled towards the mouth of the alley. She shrived in her wet pajamas.

  


“Dammit Loki where are you?” Andreil muttered. If she was transported by some sort of magic, Loki would know how or why. Hell that boyfriend of hers could conjure her something warmer for her to wear. Coming to the mouth of the alley, she watched people quickly pass by. Where ever she was in was a large metropolis, not her small town. She glanced at the buildings, maybe a name would stick out. She stared in horror as one name did stick out, or more accurately one letter. She was staring at Avengers Tower. Something bad must have happened for Loki to send her here. 

  


_“Should the worst happen, make your way to the back of avenger's tower. There will be a door into the garage, with a keypad entry. Use the code 'Brynhilde'. It will let you in the tower and notify Thor to protect you. Don't argue with me, love. You must stay safe, both of you, must stay safe.” Loki had given her a chaste kiss, before dropping to his knees kissing her stomach._

  


Andreil swiped at her eyes. Loki had told her that right after they found out she was pregnant For the past four months, he had been drilling this into her head. She made her way to the back of the tower, the door was right where Loki said it would be. Her fingers were numb as she punched in the code. The door swung open immediately, but she wasn't in the main garage. In fact this garage only held one sports car, while there was plenty of space for more vehicles.

  


“Hello miss I am FRIDAY. May I be of assistance?” a voice called out to Andreil. 

  


“I was told to come here and seek Thor.” Andreil slowly turned in a circle, but she didn't see anyone. She would not cower to a disembodied voice.

  


“Yes, miss. Thor set that code for any Asgardian that needed him. However, he is currently off world and the avengers no longer reside in this tower. May I be of assistance?” 

  


“I was sent here for protection, ok? I don't know what to do if Thor's not here.” Tears began to fall down Andreil's face. She cursed her hormones as she began shivering again.

  


“One moment miss...” Andreil swiped at her eyes again but the tears wouldn't stop.

  


“Miss, please get in the car. I was instructed to drive you to the avengers' compound. You may wait for Thor there.” Andreil wanted to refuse, but her hands were numb, she couldn't stop shivering, and if she really was in New York city, she was several states away from her home and wallet. She had no cash, no ID nothing but soaking pajamas and a ruined pair of socks. She couldn't keep herself safe from whatever scared Loki, she needed help. Andreil got in the car and waited to see this mysterious Friday. But no one came. In fact the car started on its own and began to drive. 

  


“It's a long drive miss, I'll turn up the heat, there's some spare cloths in the back, they may not fit but they are dry. I'm sorry no shoes were packed. You can try to rest, I'll make sure you get up state safely.” FRIDAY's voice called from the speakers. Picking up a duffle bag, Andreil found sweat pants and a few Ts. The windows darkened as she peeled off her wet cloths. Andreil didn't know if it was the heat, the motion of the car, or something else, but she was asleep again before they left the city.

  


****

**XOX**

  


“Miss we're almost there. Miss” FRIDAY's voice woke Andreil. She looked out the windshield to see an imposing looking gate, and the car wasn't slowing. 

  
“Um... FRIDAY? The gate?” Andreil shirked. The gate slide open a second before the car passed through and closed as quickly once they had crossed the threshold. Snow began falling gently as if the quick entry was just an imagination.

  


“I apologize for the scare Miss. Protocols for entry where there may be possible hostiles are very specific.” The car slowed down in front of an odd looking building, waiting out front was none other than Tony Stark himself. Andreil could only stare. Every news station had reported his death, yet there he was. Shaking she opened the door. 

  


“FRIDAY, park the car in the garage please.”

  


“Yes boss.”

  


“Now, how about you come inside and lets talk, miss?” Tony looked at her.

  


“Andreil, my name is Andreil. But aren't you supposed to be dead?” 

  


“That's an unusual last name, 'but aren't you supposed to be dead'. I'm loving the fashion, emergency cloths stash, hm? I'll see if I cant get something else sent to you.” Tony smirked at her.

  


“My mom never gave me a last name, its a long crazy story. um... thanks? For the cloths?” Andreil muttered. Tony eyed her but didn't say anything else. He led her to a conference room where the black widow, and captain America were waiting.

  


“Andi this is Natasha and Steve. Romanoff, Capsicle, this is Andi.”

  


“Its Andreil actually.” Andreil automatically corrected.

  


“Please have a seat Andreil, can you tell us what happened?” Steve indicated a chair across from them. Tony disappeared after introductions.

  


“You mean why would a pregnant woman show up to avengers tower, in the middle of winter. Wearing Pj's and socks, asking for Thor?” Andreil quipped. Steve balked.

  


“Something like that.” Natasha smiled.

  


“You-You're pregnant?!? Do you need anything? Should we take you to medical?” Steve's face turned bright red. Andreil tilted her head and looked at Steve. She thought to mock him, but she really did need their help. She had to play nice.

  


“I think I'll be fine, but it probably wont hurt to get check out by a doctor. As for the rest, when I became pregnant, my boyfriend told me if I found myself in New York, alone, to go to the tower. He told me which door, and gave me the code. He said I had to find Thor and let him protect us, at least until we weren't alone anymore. Last night I went to sleep in my bed in Ohio, but this morning I woke up behind a dumpster in New York City. If that didn't mean run to the tower, I don't know what would.” Andreil gently held her stomach. Steve and Natasha shared a look.

  


“Andreil, what _is_ your boyfriend's name?” Natasha asked softly.

  


“Loki.”

  


****

**XOX**

  


“No way. No fucking way. It's impossible. Loki's been missing since he took the tesseract six years ago. After everything that happened, you can't honestly believe he's been laying low, on Earth?!?” Andreil jumped at the shout. Steve sighed rubbing his temple.

  


“You all might as well come in here.” Natasha called glaring at the wall. Several people Andreil had on;y seen on the news walked into the room. The avengers, well some of them, were in front of her. Andreil slowly took her seat and placed her hand calmly in her lap. She took a deep breath before speaking to the room.

  


“While I suppose I can understand curiosity, isn't it a bit rude to eavesdrop?” she leveled a bored gaze at the people across from her. It was the same look she had used on Loki when he was being a tad too mischievous. A blond stepped forward rubbing the back of his head.<

  


“Yeah, you're right. But it's not everyday Asgardians come for help. Since Valkyrie took over, they've been doing really well. Better than with Thor actually. It was weird for that code to be used. I'm Clint, by the way. Clint Barton. This is Bucky, and Sam. And I'm sure Tony's already made an impression.” Clint point to the others who had entered the room with him.

  


“Loki doesn't do quiet Andi. We should know.” Tony added.

  


“You should know? Why? Because you fought him while he was under mind control? After he had been so tortured by Thanos he couldn't remember his own name? Because clearly one of the people to help him heal after such brutality wouldn't have the slightest idea who he really is.” Andreil tilted her head and tried to keep the sneer from her voice. Judging by the looks she was getting she didn't quiet succeed. Steve held up his hands.

  


“You came to us for help, and we've insulted you. Let's start off fresh, ok? Hi I'm Sam.” Sam stepped forward and offered his hand. Andreil shook his hand, she could play his game.

  


“Hi Sam, I'm Andreil, I've got no where to go, the love of my life is missing, and I badly need help.”

  


“Let's get you some food, and cloths that fit. Afterwords, if you're felling up to it, you can tell us everything that's going.” Sam led Andreil to a kitchen. She watched as he cooked. At one point Natasha, brought her some new cloths. The others whispered behind her, wondering about her and Loki. She pretended she didn't hear them. As Sam was finishing up in the kitchen, Bucky at next to her. 

  


“I spoke to Thor. It'll take him a while to get back to Earth, but he's on his way.”

  


“Thank you.”

  


“Listen I know something about mind control and being forced to do things you don't want to. If you need a friend when we find Loki, I've got your back.” Before she could thank him again, Bucky stood up grabbing Steve on his way out of the room.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Words of criticism?


End file.
